cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
Von Reichter
Doctor von Reichter is the main antagonist of the ''Cybersix'' series, along with his clone-son José. He is voiced by Terry Klassen. Von Reichter is a mad scientist who plans to overtake the world by placing his creations in positions of political power, starting with the fictional city of Meridiana where his rebellious creation, Cybersix lives and who is soon reunited with her brother, Data 7. Reichter also has a henchman named Krumens who also has a clone of his own named Helmut. Character Information Comics Von Reichter was born in March 16, 1911 as Josef Mengele before replacing his body twice, first in 1925, and again some years later with plans to continue it into the future. He was a former member of the SS and the Nazi party in World War II. An expert in genetic engineering, he initially began his work in concentration camps, implanting cybernetic organs in the bodies of deceased prisoners in an attempt to bring them back to life to serve in the Fuhrer's army. However, the Allied forces intervened to defeat the Nazis, now a wanted war criminal, he escaped capture and fled from Europe to South America into the Brazilian rainforest. There in his secret laboratory, he continued his genetic experiments. One of his creations were the Cyber Series, five thousand children meant to be his soldiers in a bid for world domination, but at the age of nine, it was discovered they had an error in their genetics that caused them to become rebellious. With this, von Reichter ordered for their total destruction. Two children avoided the cruel method of elimination, Cyber-6 and Cyber-29. Live-Action Von Reichter appears in the live-action series along with Krumens. The two are seen meeting with Miao Yashimoto. Animated Von Reichter is first seen in his laboratory set in the wild in an unknown location, and after hearing of Cybersix living in Meridiana, he moves his base to an abandoned observatory set on a cliff side and overlooking the city. as a scientist, he was able to create experiments to go after Cybersix. It is implied in the show that he is a Nazi. Quotes Trivia *It's heavily implied José and his father are both Nazis: **José wears a Hitler Youth uniformhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hitler_Youth Hitler Youth on Wikipedia and walks with a goose step.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goose_step Goose Step on Wikipedia **His father also branded "names" on the Cyber series' arms, similar to what was done on Nazi concentration camp prisoners.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Identification_in_Nazi_camps Identification in Nazi camps on Wikipedia *It's also heavily implied that von Reichter, and in turn José who's his clone, is actually Josef Mengele: **Both Reichter and Mengele were German scientists who experimented on humans and fled to South America after the end of World War 2, and both share the same birth year.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josef_Mengele Josef Mengele on Wikipedia **José's name is also a variation of Josef.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph The name Joseph and Variations in Languages *Von Reichter considers Cybersix his greatest failure and Data 7 as one of his finest creations. References Gallery Comic Covers Cybersix numero4 00.jpg|Spain Volume 4. Skorpio XVII002.jpg|Skorpio No.2. Cybersixn33-juliet and gengis.jpg|Monthly issue 33. Main Series Data7 defects1.png|Reichter betrayed by Data 7. Data7 scratch1.png|Showing the scar Data 7 left. hitler.png|Reichter standing next to Hitler. Gengis and reichter 1.png|Reichter and his grandson, Gengis. Gengis old.png|Reichter with a rapidly aging Gengis. Animated Character Model Sheet Von 02.png|Line art of Dr. vob Reichter's profile. Von 01.png|Line art of Dr. von Reichter. Von 03.png|Dr. von Reichter. Von 04.png|Reference. Jose's Hideout 02.png|Artwork of Dr. von Reichter's portrait. Production Art A Scientist's Den.png Production Art 14.png Production Art 16.png Covers Pic02.JPG Cybersix VOL2- front.jpg Main Series VonReicther.png VonReichterSittinginhisChair.png VonReichter'sLair.png TechnoTalkstoReichter.png|Reichter and Techno conversing. Von Reichter pic2.png Cybersix in the lab.png|Cybersix in Reichter's lab. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Series Category:Animated Series